


Stumbled Upon

by SheSlumbersThroughHerStories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Baby Werewolves, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Witches, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Pack, jinxes, no beastiality though, wolf courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheSlumbersThroughHerStories/pseuds/SheSlumbersThroughHerStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he knew he shouldn't be playing out so late, but the little boy was just too curious for his own good. Stiles was a trouble maker ever since he was old enough to talk, and that all started when he was almost two years old. </p>
<p>It was all because of a rumor going around, that there was a large pack of wolves residing in the woods that surrounded the small village. And Stiles, that never seen a wolf before, wanted to find this pack for himself. He ignored his father that warned to not go out at night and go searching for these wild beasts.</p>
<p>(mature for now, explicit for later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching on a Full Moon

Though he knew he shouldn't be playing out so late, but the little boy was just too curious for his own good. Stiles was a trouble maker ever since he was old enough to talk, and that all started when he was almost two years old. His father, the peace maker of his village, always said that he would give him grey hairs. Though his mother, God rest her soul, was just as bad or maybe worse than he was in sticking his nose where it wasn't welcome. Even though it was how both his parents met when they were harmonious teens, his father often wondered why Stiles was the way he was. 

It was all because of a rumor going around, that there was a large pack of wolves residing in the woods that surrounded the small village. And Stiles, that never seen a wolf before, wanted to find this pack for himself. He ignored his father that warned to not go out at night and go searching for these wild beasts. Because he might end up a meal for them or he might get lost on his own. Thinking him invincible and nothing could go wrong, the boy snuck out of the small house when the moon was full and bright. He avoided the more heavily populated areas and walked out onto a path into the woods that is rarely used as he went on his quest. Silently as he could, he walked out between houses and from shadows and slunk towards the dense bushes. 

He just wandered about, making sure not to step on fallen branches or to make any noise if possible as he walked in whichever direction. Though he was smart enough not to loose sight of the torches that illuminated his village so he will not end up lost like his father had said. But most of the light he used to travel was by the full moon's glow, but even that just made the bare trees look ominous. It was in the beginning of spring but the trees didn't sprout leaves yet. His breath still mist as he ducked, jumped, and stumbled around in the thicket. Golden-brown eyes still haven't adjusted enough to see through the inky blackness that cloyed the forrest surrounding him. Stiles was still determined to find or at least get a glimpse of one wolf, if he was lucky enough to come across one so late in the night. 

Feeling brave, maybe even a little stupid, Stiles walked further out where the safety of the fire light no longer helped in his footing. That's when he started to hear rustling of dead leaves being brushed and light padding of feet. Seeing shadows moving just out of reach as well. Stiles felt anxious, he was getting closer or further in his distention. He couldn't really tell in the dark, but he did know that his surroundings weren't familiar anymore. The boy silently panicked as his pace started to pick up, he could feel a panic attack drawing near as he tried to find the light of the flames that lit up his village. 

Whimpering in fear, and now the only thing he could hear was his heart beating against his ribs. Sweat beaded on his brow as he cautiously took small steps, trying to make little noise possible. But with his gangly limbs and clumsy ways, wasn't so. The boy didn't noticed the large root sticking out of the ground which belonged to an old Oak tree he was hiding behind. He was keeping his back towards the tree and feel backwards, knocking the wind right out of him as he hit his head on the cold ground.

Vision blurry with his ears ringing loudly that gave him a headache, Stiles felt a panic attack creeping up on him. His breathing uneven as he tried to get back up on his feet. Stiles didn't really make it past sitting up against the blasted tree that got him down in the first place before he noticed a large shadow not too far ahead of him. The boy froze, his whole frame shaking slightly as his sight slowly began to clear once more. 

Stiles saw a hulking figure that looked much larger than one of old man Vincent's dogs. Though he now reached a height up to his father's shoulders, this animal came up to his chest -maybe even taller- Stiles couldn't really tell by the distance this wolf was. What he could tell that it's fur was pitch black, blended easily into the night. The eyes were an unearthly blue, they seemed to glow on their own. And the other thing that unnerved him the most, was how absolutely still it was. Like it was waiting for something to happened between them. He couldn't really breathe, all Stiles could do was stare back at this animal while it watched him in return.

He tentatively moved his hand slowly where it was resting beside his hip, raising it up to eye level as he watched for any negative body language from the wolf. It didn't so much as bat an eye at him as the boy beckoned it towards him. Stiles wasn't thinking very clearly; maybe it was from trying to keep the panic attack at bay or it was from his fall. The boy isn't very sure but he finally saw his wolf, and he would like to actually it be in touching distance. Okay, he wanted to pet the wolf and see if it's fur was as soft as it looks. Can you blame him? At an age that is verging into a teenager, he was still damn curious and diving head first into trouble where he knows he isn't very welcomed. 

That doesn't stop him in the least, his mother was a Jinx, and he has her blood in his veins. She said his fate was intermingled with trouble before she passed on into the other world. His mother said that a Jinx has magic, and whether or not how he uses it he must be careful, because where a Jinx resides, other things will follow. Stiles never really understood what she meant, how could he when his mind was still in grief? But he saw what others couldn't, he heard things that cannot be explained, and he knows that some legends are still very much real.

As he continued to try and get this wolf closer, he felt a pulse. It vibrated the air as the animal took a step in his direction. The hair on his arms stood on end, his heartbeat quicken in his throat. But, as he just watched the large creature walked closer and closer where he sat, he felt elated. No fear, he felt absolutely no fear in every fibre of his being. Because he knows what is slinking towards his battered form. This creature was a werewolf, a fabled man with a wolf body or a wolf that sometimes has a face of a man. 

Stiles' lips twitched at the corners as the werewolf got within arms length, "what are you doing in this side of the woods?" He asked, finally breaking the silence between them. The boy never liked how quiet it can get, it must always be filled with words, words was all he has now. Even if he knows its not true, but its all he can control and have all to himself. He didn't expect an answer as Stiles gently combed his fingers through the thick fur of it's neck. Stiles can still feel the air vibrating around him, the hand he was using to pet the werewolf with, he can feel his whole arm tingle. He can faintly remember his mother's words, that if he ever encounters others, he would feel an unearthly pull in his chest. And he was feeling it now, it became even more instant with how close the werewolf was to him.

"Do you, by any chance, know the way back to the village that's close by?" The boy asked in a whisper, as he leaned against the large mass of warmth and fur next to him. He felt and heard the wolf huff, and Stiles was going to take that as a yes, it does know the way back. "Would you be so kind in showing me the way back? My dad told me not to be out so late in the night. Its just I wanted to see a wolf, because I never saw one before. But I know you're not just a wolf, you're way too big to be just one thing. So you must be a werewolf, a man that can change into a wolf, or you know." Stiles smiled sheepishly into the thick fur his face was hiding in. 

The wolf doesn't seemed all that phased in Stiles one-sided conversation, even if the boy just unveiled it's secret. It just nudged its shoulder into Stiles as he encouraged him to get back onto his feet again. Huge glinting fangs snagged Stiles' left sleeve of his jacket, the wolf tugged him along in the dark. Leading him where the moon started to peek out from behind clouds and bare tree branches overhead. Stiles started to notice the surroundings started to get more familiar. And soon enough he can see the faint safe glow of the fire of the village. 

Right at the boarder of the trees, the wolf let go of his sleeve and head butted into his back that made Stiles stumbled forward. The boy huffed indigently as he walked back home with his head held high, not without looking back though. He could still see the unnatural glow of blue eyes in the thicket. Smiling, the boy sneaked back into his small house where he heard his father snoring from his own room. 

It was a success, he found what was he was looking for, now he has to find the rest of the pack, because the rumor says that there was a whole pack of wolves in the woods. Its a good thing that Stiles was the only one that knows that it was a werewolf pack. At least he thought he was the only one that knew what they were.


	2. Something for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to put us in danger?! Do you want to make us move again, Derek?" Talia growled at her son, her eyes glowing crimson with seething rage.
> 
> Though she still narrowed her glowing red eyes at him, to make sure Derek knew she was very serious about this conversation. "But you will only court this child until he is old enough to choose, if he would like to become part of my pack or stay in his village. Do I make myself clear Derek?" Taila said with her voice ringing with authority.
> 
> On the small table laid two dead birds. The feathers on their necks were bloody with obvious teeth marks.

"Do you want to put us in danger?! Do you want to make us move again, Derek?" Talia growled at her son, her eyes glowing crimson with seething rage. "You are so very lucky that Laura warned me about your little escapades with that female hunter. That woman would have killed us all." But as sudden as her anger, it quickly died down when she saw her middle child winced. 

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around Derek in comfort. "But you didn't know, and I won't hold that against you. Even if you thought what you were feeling was real, she was lying to you, Der-der." She whispered into the teenager's thick black hair. Talia patted his back and loosened her hold on him.

He was still looking down to his feet, though Derek can feel his family's eyes on him. Even the young ones that still have no control of their wolf yet. And he felt like one of those rabbits he caught when he pinned them to the ground, deciding what to do with it. It was a very uneasy feeling until Laura spoke up, directing their attention away from his person.

Derek lifted his gaze for a few seconds to silently say 'thank you' to his older sister. 

"Ma, can we just see where this leads first? If that child alerted his village, about us, because Derek said he knew what he was, what we are. Angry villagers would have been trying to hunt by know. So far as we know, there is no one coming after us." Laura said, her voice ringing in the dense silence that collected amongst them. 

Soon followed little whispers out of the pack, arguments that really had no conclusion. Taila had to snarl to have the final say because their voices rose to the point that would have given them away their location. "Alright," the Alpha said, clearing her throat. "Derek, son, you have permission to see this young one. But if the boy so much as give away our secrets, we will leave. I also know that you are interested in courting him." Derek's eyes widen with a blush coloring his cheeks, "don't you dare think I do not know. We could all feel the change in you boy, that child was your mate." She said with a smirk, teasing the poor teenager.

Though she still narrowed her glowing red eyes at him, to make sure Derek knew she was very serious about this conversation. "But you will only court this child until he is old enough to choose, if he would like to become part of my pack or stay in his village. Do I make myself clear Derek?" Taila said with her voice ringing with authority. The teenager nodded vigorously, but keeping his mouth shut.

Once everyone has calmed down, they all broke off into smaller groups and wandered back towards the cave that they have made into their temporary home. Laura was the only one that stayed in the clearing with Derek, watching him for any indication if she is still welcomed in his presence. After the eldest child found out what was going on with her younger brother, she reported this to their mother, about Derek meeting up with an elder woman in their old village. Their relationship has become strained after that, it wasn't easy to talk like they once had. But Laura could tell that Derek was grateful, even if he didn't voiced it to her. 

She cleared her throat that made Derek quickly look back up to his older sister. "So…" The silence was very awkward between them, but Laura pushed on regardless. "Do you need help hunting?" She gave her lopsided smile that made Derek snort, "yeah, but lets go with something small first, maybe a pheasant." He said as he rolled his shoulders. "Race ya!" Laura shouted and jumped, she shifted in the air as she bounded off in search of the bird. "Cheater!" Derek ran after her, shifting less dramatic but otherwise gave chase behind his sister.

~*~

Stiles was still sleeping in his straw bed when he felt his shoulder being shaken, his father's voice drifting, saying his name. "Stiles, wake up. You have some explaining to do." With that the boy sat up quickly, still dazed from his rest. "Wha- I didn't do it!" He said in trying to defend himself. Golden honey eyes still blurry as he looked up to his father. The older man's face was scrunched up, "that just makes me want to question whatever it was that you did." He said in a tired voice. 

The boy gave a nervous chuckle, and scrambled out of his bed, because as always his father wants him up early to do his chores before he went out and played with Scott. But right as he was struggling to put on his day clothes, his dad herded him out into the kitchen of their small house. On the small table laid two dead birds. The feathers on their necks were bloody with obvious teeth marks. 

He gaped at them, well, he thought, they didn't have to worry about going out hunting that day for dinner. Though his father didn't really had that same outlook towards the birds that now is covering half of the table.

"Can you please explain this to me? Did you go hunting last night Stiles?" His father questioned the boy, but he knew that answer before Stiles had the chance to talk. The boy wasn't a really good hunter, being unable to stay still and quiet long enough to hunt wasn't a possibility. "Or is it someone has taken an interest in you?" The peace-maker asked in a low voice. Even if it wasn't as common but it wasn't unheard of that men courted other men in the village, the same went with women. Though his father kind of hoped that Stiles would have bucked up enough to court a nice girl one day. But he over looked that when Stiles turned five.

"I-I don't know! But at least we won't go hungry tonight!" Stiles smiled goofily, trying to desperately change the subject away from his person. It didn't work as well as he thought it would. When he looked back up to his dad, there was a concerned frown pulling at the corners of his lips. "All I ask who the boy is that you managed to catch his eye." He asked, leaving no room for any excuses other than telling right out what was going on.

Stiles shifted nervously from on his feet, not sure on how to answer his father. Because he couldn't know how to answer the question. He just shrugged his shoulders and shuffled towards the table to get started in cleaning the dead birds. Stiles heard his father gave a sigh before saying something about being home after dark to settle an argument between the shaman Deaton and the new residents that came to live in their village a few days ago. Argent or something, Stiles wasn't sure but there was four family members in all that came to move in.

The boy couldn't care less, he gave a secret smile as he plucked the feathers off and stuffed them in a sack to wash later and use them for a new pillow. He could use the entrails for bait to search for the rest of the wolves, though he wasn't sure that if they ate their meat raw or cooked. Stiles could carve the bones into arrow tips or just jewelry. He couldn't decide on what though.

He couldn't wait until his father went to sleep so he can sneak out again and find the Blue-eyed one. 

If only he knew the real reason why the new residents moved into their village, it was because of the rumor of wolves that was going around hiding in their woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise or predict really when the next time I'll post a new chapter, what I can promise you is I'll have the next one within two weeks after I put one up. 
> 
> Be happy!


	3. Chris Argent VS Alan Deaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They don't mean us any harm, if that was the case they would have attacked the travelers that come and go. There would have been reports of dead livestock from the farmers out in the fields. You haven't been here long enough to know the happenings in this village. And neither have they, for all we know, that their just passing by to look for a suitable home." Deaton said, though his face was contorted in frustration, so was Chris' face. 
> 
> "We were discussing about the wolves, and what to do with them. Deaton here believes that they mean us no harm. To leave them alone so that they may move on to another place to den. And that is where I disagree." Argent said, blue eyes harden in determination.

John was on his way towards the Deaton's home when he heard rising voices of Chris Argent and the shaman, he quickened his pace before a brawl broke out. The sun barely rose over the horizon though the different shades of color painted the sky and the light was enough to navigate through the small village. He was rounding the corner that lead to Deaton's house when he saw the two men bickering something or another. Even when he is the peace-maker sometimes he wondered why he chose this job in the first place.

It couldn't be helped as he got closer. He could finally hear their conversation and what was being said and thrown between the two men. 

"They don't mean us any harm, if that was the case they would have attacked the travelers that come and go. There would have been reports of dead livestock from the farmers out in the fields. You haven't been here long enough to know the happenings in this village. And neither have they, for all we know, that their just passing by to look for a suitable home." Deaton said, though his face was contorted in frustration, so was Chris' face. 

Both men were about to go into another round of shouting at each other when the peace maker cleared his voice. Drawing both of their attention in hoping to clear up this matter. "Now, care to explain to me why you two respectable men are fighting over?" John asked. 

Deaton huffed, visibly relaxing his stiff shoulders. Chris Argent crossed his arms over his chest, still looking tense.

John raised his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep bay of an impending headache. Its to early in the day get one, it must be his age creeping up on him.

"We were discussing about the wolves, and what to do with them. Deaton here believes that they mean us no harm. To leave them alone so that they may move on to another place to den. And that is where I disagree." Argent said, blue eyes harden in determination. Like he was silently trying to get John on his side of the argument. 

The peace maker had to look back and forth between them, trying to find any giveaways in their expressions. "I'm sorry Mr Argent, but I'm going to have to take Alan's side. We all know that there no news of dead cattle or chickens, and no one has been attacked on the path that leads to the next village. He could be right that they are just passing through in search of a new home." John said in a tired voice. He saw a flash of anger on Chris Argent's face that was quickly blank afterwards. Alan had a ridiculously large smile on his face, that may have been a little smug. 

"If someone turns up dead, don't say I told you so." Mr Argent said, if not in a childish manner before stalking off back to his own home. The peace maker and the shaman let out a relieved breath that they didn't know that they were holding.

"Thanks John," Alan said as he extended his hand, John shook it once and nodded. "And I was wondering when do you want Stiles over to start his training?" Deaton asked as they started to walk in any random direction. "You mean him taking up his mother's mantle in the village?" The peace maker clarified. Deaton nodded, mostly everyone in the village knew what Stiles' mother, John's wife was. 

Even if a Jinx was known to bring bad luck, though it doesn't always mean the effects they have on others were bad. They brought fortune to those that have none. In return they humbled those that have too much, in possessions and in wealth. Jinxes had an almost supernatural affect on those around them. Helping those that had restless spirits and bringing life to the barren. 

One doesn't decide to become a Jinx, one must be born into the role. But that doesn't really help at all once a whole village falls on hard times, such as drought or famine and plague. 

Because what a Jinx does was trade. For what one person that has nothing another must give something up. Either it be with the living, the dead or the gods. That is why everyone believes a Jinx is cursed, saying that they bring bad luck. People only say such things because they had to give something up in a trade with a Jinx, something valuable. What they don't know that they were right, a Jinx was cursed, because they draw attention towards themselves.

The sort of attention that could get them killed.

Again because of the trade a Jinx makes something of value must be given. The kind of trade a Jinx makes with the dead and with the gods, a soul was thrown into the equation. It may be one of the living or it's very own. A famine or a drought can be lifted, though with a plague another trade has to be made. To trade with the dead costs more than a soul of a Jinx. It has to be something more precious.

So when a Jinx was of age, they undergo special training to take up the trade. 

Since Stiles' mother was no longer amongst the living to teach him the trade, it fell in the hands of Alan Deaton, the village shaman to train him. 

Even though the young boy has no clue to what he was or what his mother did. John Stilinski thought it fitting, because his son was a very curious child, he didn't have to explore that before he was old enough to know what to do with that sort of knowledge. He wanted to keep him safe until he was old enough to be able to know that this sort of profession has consequences. 

"I'll send him over once his chores are all done. That should be around noon in fact." The peace maker said, then saying his farewells as he walked off. John could almost hear the bickering of old man Vincent and Miss Ellis over their pets. About how the old lady finding her flowers dug up from their flower beds, and the old man about finding dead mice on his doorstep. 

He gave a small smile, because that argument was normal, he'd just wished that the elderly couple looked passed that and finally moved in with each other and got over it already. Even if they refused it, they were acting like kids with crushes. Picking on each other in hopes of getting their attention.

Now all John had to do was find out whose this mystery boy that was courting his son. He just hoped that Stiles wasn't doing anything stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised I would add a few extra things to this chapter, but please this is all I could think of at the time. Please don't be angry, next chapter I promise!


	4. Derek's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are five total wolf cubs in the pack, including Derek and Laura. And three total human pack mates. Peter's mate, Irene; their oldest son Liam. And their middle child, Zoe. Laura, Derek, Michael, Nicholas, and Emily are all wolves cubs. Along with Talia, Jerome, and Peter being the adult wolves in the pack.

Derek was playing with the cubs, the ones that could shift, while Laura watched over the ones that couldn't. He was a large black wolf, but he wasn't as big as the adults in their family, they were easily twice his size. Every wolf in their family varied in color of fur. 

He took after his mother, with the jet black pelt. Laura took after their father, dark brown fur that blended into a lighter shade towards her belly. Uncle Peter had a chestnut pelt that made it easier to blend into the thicket. Only one child with his mate was a born wolf, she almost had an amber hue in her fur. She's still a cub, so she still wears her fur even when the others have shifted back into their human skins again. 

There are five total wolf cubs in the pack, including Derek and Laura. And three total human pack mates. Peter's mate, Irene; their oldest son Liam. And their middle child, Zoe. Laura, Derek, Michael, Nicholas, and Emily are all wolves cubs. Along with Talia, Jerome, and Peter being the adult wolves in the pack. 

He was being bitten, tugged, and growled at the little trouble makers. Nic was trying to chew on his ears, and puppy teeth are fucking sharp! Derek had to bat away the little golden cub multiple times. Though the cub didn't seem to get the message, because he kept on jumping on his head and taking hold of Derek's ear in his fangs. 'The little shit…' Derek flashed his eyes at his younger brother to put him back in line.

It didn't work, because Micky and Emily rallied with Nic and pounced on him. He could hear Laura guffawing loudly, and Liam and Zoe giggle at him. 

A growl ripped out of his throat at he stood up on all fours and bolted around Laura and the two others as the rest of the litter followed him. Yipping and barking playfully. He in turned played along with it, jumping out of the way when they got close enough. Nuzzling when he got down on his front legs with his butt in the air as he wagged his tail back and forth.

"Derry, I wanna ride!" Zoe shouted as he rolled over as the little cubs clamored all over him, howling in mock victory. She was scrambling over to him as he rolled back on his feet, dislodging the little cubs off. Laura had to pick her up to be able to get her on his back. 

She grabbed a fistful of his fur and griped his ribs with her knees so she wouldn't fall off. It happened once, and Derek had to run into a tree to get her to stop crying and laugh at him. He ended up with a black eye that lasted a whole hour, enough time to get questioned what happened from his mother. Though he didn't mind, because Zoe was his favorite out of the bunch. She doesn't pull on his ears or roughly grab hold of his tail.

Like the rest of the cubs.

'Conniving little buggers.' Derek grumbled but soon was trotting around, while Nic, Emily, and Micky followed him. Nipping at his tail and ankles. Laura was holding Liam against her hip, she was laughing at him. 

The usual. 

He was glad, happy, down right ecstatic. He doesn't want his family gone, Derek doesn't think he'll be able to survive without them. Though he doesn't think he can live without his mate either, even if they were complete strangers. The Bond between mates was strange, not even in his mother's stories could explain it. Stories about how a wolf can just sense their mate, nothing can stop the bond from forming. 

Be that the mate to a wolf was human, married, or with another wolf. Or if they just met for a short while, a glimpse, and a wolf cannot be with a different person for as long as they live. 

Now all his planning on what else that Derek should get his mate next. Though first he has to get to know his mate's name. Just calling his mate 'My Moon', was weird and he needs to know. 

'Maybe I should hunt some hares,' he thought as he was balancing little Zoe. 

Laura was able to catch the first pheasant the other night, and he had to trip her in order to get the second bird. Derek ended up picking little feathers out of his teeth when he got back to the den last night. Even if it was a pain, it was well worth it. He provided for his mate, being able to hunt would ensure that they wouldn't go hungry. His wolf growled in delight, in pride that he was able to prove that he can make sure that they would survive.

Even if his mate not might be able to recognize that he was courting him. 

Its a start though, and thats all that matters. 

It counts.

Maybe he would go out tonight, without his older sister tagging along. Laura bullied him in taking her kill back to his mate, two wolves courting the same person often lead to a fight. Derek and his older sister does have qualms with each other, though he doesn't want to hurt her on purpose. 

He alone should do this on his own.

"Derry, let me down!" Zoe squealed and he complied, because he was getting lost in his thoughts and that might end up Zoe falling off of his back. Wolf ears are sensitive, and crying hurts his ear drums. It would also make his heart do flips if he hears his favorite cousin cry because he wasn't paying attention.

The large black wolf ignored as the other cubs resumed in plying on top of him again, because he would make sure he would find out his mate's name. Go out and find another gift for him. Derek was also secretly hoping that the boy would come out again at night.

But maybe he would go meet him at the forrest boundary. So he wouldn't end up lost. 

Yes, thats exactly what he'll do. And show him what a great hunter he was. 

Though, there was the matter of introducing him to the whole pack. Talia insisted on it, so was his father. And Derek will, maybe a day after he finds out what the boy's name was, keep him to himself before having the pack thrown in. Because a wolf was very possessive, and the needing to mark territory are very strong urges. Instincts that no wolf, born or bitten can withstand.

Laura was now tickling Liam, while Zoe was holding him down. Micky was settling down for a nap under a shade of a tree, Emily nestled up next to him. Nic was still having a go at Derek's ears, no matter how many times he growled at the cub and swatted him away.

He was going out tonight, wait for his mate at the border of the village and show the boy what a good hunter he was.

If only he knew that his ghosts were still haunting him from their old village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEREK'S POINT OF VIEW!!


	5. Scott Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young boy never minded getting his hands dirty, though blood was a little hard to clean off. Soon after he got the birds featherless, he sliced them down the chest to get the organs out. But as he was gutting the birds, and thinking of ways for using the entrails for later. Stiles knew the hearts are good for stock and so were the livers. The rest he guessed, will have to be used for bait.

The young boy never minded getting his hands dirty, though blood was a little hard to clean off. Soon after he got the birds featherless, he sliced them down the chest to get the organs out. But as he was gutting the birds, and thinking of ways for using the entrails for later. Stiles knew the hearts are good for stock and so were the livers. The rest he guessed, will have to be used for bait. 

By the time he turned ten years old, his father showed him how to clean the animals if there was ever a fresh kill to be brought home. He couldn't be more glad for what his father taught him. Because he was good for something other than gathering fruit, herbs, and roots. Some used for medical reasons, flavors or just a way to not go hungry. 

Once they were empty, Stiles placed the dead animals in a large tub filled with water to clean them. Making sure that there was no dirt or little bugs on the meat. Rinsing his hands off too, he dumbed the other bits into a smaller bowl for later usage. He got a flame going in the fireplace, hanging a large pot filled with rainwater he started cooking the pheasants. Added salt, vegetables, and the hearts and livers too. Stiles always made sure that whatever he cooked had plenty of flavor so his dad wouldn't go running around at night asking for food from their neighbors. It happened once, the peace maker of the village ended up with food poisoning.

As the boy was tucking away his bag of feathers and the organs that he didn't use in the soup. Stiles hid the feathers under his hay bed and tucked away the bait up in the rafters. John tried cleaning up there once, ended up bruising his left side of his body when he fell. 

He left it to boil, the large pot of pheasant soup and bounded out. Even if he hadn't done his chores quite yet. Stiles had to go see his best friend Scott and tell him what happened last night. Though he knew that the werewolf parts of it he'll keep out, the rest about finding a wolf and that wolf helping him get back to the village was free game. 

Wasn't it?

Getting ready in a rush, pulling on his deerskin pants and cotton sweater, with his feet bare he ran out of his small house. 

Scott and Stiles been best friends when their mother's introduced them, when they were both pregnant with the little balls of mischief. Though both of the boys were raised together, so their practically brothers. And Scott has been with Stiles through everything: his mother, every bruise, small cut, and panic attacks. 

With Scott and Stiles around, you have to expect hell being raised. Causing trouble wherever they went, even when they were separated nothing really good comes out of it. Add that with Stiles being a Jinx without even realizing it. 

The boys would stick their noses where they shouldn't. Sometimes "borrowing" other people's belongings without asking first. Returning the items not in the same condition they have taken in the first place. Even staying out way past when the sun went down, playing in the woods and playing pranks on travelers on the trails. 

If you see one of the boys, the other would soon be there. In whatever scheme they have planning, though not much of the villagers are phased by it anymore. Most of them have gotten used to their antics when they turned ten years old. Some even call it normal by now. No one would be all that surprised if their pranks would get more serious. 

Scott and Stiles gives their parents a run for their gold. Making the peace maker's job difficult, and the head nurse's hair greying. 

As Stiles was running ever closer to his best friend's house, he started to slow down. 

One of the new residents, a man about the same age as his father, with a brown hair that looked almost blonde but not exactly. He had a scruff, stubble of hair on his face that made him look older. The eyes are what gave Stiles the chills. They knew too much, a sort of predator gleam in those ice-green eyes. It made Stiles wary as he passed by and muttered a 'good morning' then bolting to get away from the man.

He was still experiencing shivers, that made goosebumps rise on his skin. In a not very pleasant way either. 

When he finally arrived at Scott's house, he charged right in. "I'm home!" Stiles shouted at the top of his lungs, both of the boys always announced their presence whenever they went over each other's houses. They were brothers, saying that they are at home in which ever house between the McCall and the Stilinski felt right.

Melissa was doing the dishes, from the meal last night. She smiled at Stiles when he went over and helped drying some of the plates. "Is Scott home?" He asked the head nurse, shifting from one foot to another. 

Stiles couldn't wait to tell about what happened, he felt like he was buzzing out of his skin. 

"He should still be asleep in his room," Melissa said, handing another plate to Stiles to dry. The boy nodded and placed the clean ones away. As soon as the chore was done, Stiles hugged Mrs McCall around the waist and scurried to Scott's room to wake the other boy up.

When he opened the door to Scott's room, the other boy was lying face down in his pillow, Stiles though could still hear his best friend snoring. Holding back a giggle, Stiles ran and jumped on top of the other boy, screaming about Scott needs to wake up early or he'd just become and old man if he slept his life away.

Scott was thrashing under the fur blanket, he was shrieking, trying to dislodge Stiles off of his back. When he finally got the blanket off over his head, he scowled at Stiles, with an angry pout forming. "What is it that you waaaant-ta?" Scott whined as Stiles backed up off of his friend. The Jinx just gave his friend a large grin that promised nothing good will come of it. The sort of look that pushed a button in Scott's brain that he needs to be more awake for this. 

"I've got something to tell you," the Stilinski boy said in a conspiracy whisper. With one hand cupping his mouth to Scott's ear when he said it. 

Scott just raised and eyebrow and waited for Stiles to continue. 

"You know that rumor of that wolf pack that's out in the woods?" Scott nodded slowly, realization dawning his features. 

Before he could loudly exclaim what he thinks Stiles did, the other boy quickly slapped his mouth shut. "I sneaked out last night," Stiles said with a pleased grin. "And I saw one!" He was still whispering, because Scott's mom wouldn't leave until midday, and he didn't want her to report what Stiles was up to if she overheard.

"It was big, fur pitch black, and eyes that were blue. As blue as the sky, and they were beautiful! It even helped by to get back to the village last night. Cause I got lost, and you know how dark it is at night. Especially when it's during the winter nights that is slowly going into spring." Stiles gulped in a lungful of air before he yammered on with his words. "It was so warm, the fur Scott! It felt like, oh, I don't know, as soft as baby skin. And it was super friendly, it let me pet it and hold and lean up against it's side." Stiles had to hush down before he went over excited. "So I asked it if it knew where the village was because it was too dark out to see and I was too far out from the torch light to know where to go. And I had this feeling that it did know where to go. Because when I got up, it took a hold on my sleeve and lead me back."

Stiles then slowly released his friend and waited for his reaction.

The other boy was looking at him strangely, like Stiles was crazy. 

Incredulous.

Scott took a deep breath, "are you sure you weren't dreaming this whole thing Stiles?" He asked with a tone of disbelief.

Stiles just gave his best friend a smile, "this morning my dad found two dead birds on our table, and you know I'm not very good at hunting right?" Scott hesitantly nodded. 

"I think those birds were from the wolf from last night, I know I wasn't dreaming. Scott, c'mon, I'll even prove it." He tugged his friend out of bed, urging him to get ready faster. "I left it cooking at my house, hurry up!" 

Once Scott was dressed, Stiles kept on pushing him. Melissa shouted as they went out the door, and Scott shouting back that he'll be home before the sun set.

~*~

Scott's eyes were nearly bugging out of their sockets. 

He was staring at the feathers in the bag, and at the pot of boiling pheasants, along with the other bag of bait that Stiles hung in the rafters. 

Meanwhile Stiles was smiling very smugly at his friend. "I told you I can prove it!" He exclaimed. 

"O-okay, I believe you, there was a wolf you saw in the woods. Said wolf with soft fur and was very warm. That has also lead you back home safely, so you wouldn't end up being even more lost." Scott said in a shaky voice.

Scott was looking even more nervous every passing minute. "Does your dad even know that you did sneak out? Saw a wolf, do you even know that you can get in soooo much trouble?" The other boy asked the Jinx. Whom was now twiddling his thumbs. Scott took that as a no, his father, the peace-maker, did not know his son snuck out, saw a wolf, could have been mauled but instead was brought back. And had two dead birds, that Stiles was now currently cooking in the fireplace.

He shook his head with a loud sigh.

"Anything else happened? Please say nothing else happened." Scott said in a pleading voice, Stiles just shook his head. 

"But I'm going out tonight, and to try and find the other wolves, because you know the rumor. There was a whole pack of them out there!" Stiles gave his best friend a smile that was over-confident.

"What if they aren't as nice as the one you say last night huh? What if they think 'oh, I think this little boy would be a good meal to eat, so I'm gunna hunt it' ever thought about that?!" Scott said, Stiles scoffed, waving his hand in the air. 

"Don't worry Scott, I'll come back home. I promise, besides, I have a good feeling about this." The Jinx gave his best friend a charming smile. He went over towards the pot with a wooden spoon to use to stir with.

"I hope you're right about this…" Scott whispered but otherwise helped with Stiles and his chores. 

Both of the boys didn't know that someone was listening in on their conversation through the opened window next to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have introduced Scott, finally!


	6. Peter The Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about to take his leave, for coming into the village for what he came for. Peter still had one deerskin left, but as he was rounding the corner. A little boy sped past him, his eyes downcast after an once-over he did to Peter. Muttering a hello and taking off once more. Towards the home of a healing woman with her son.
> 
> A scent caught his nose. Immediately he knew that boy was Derek's mate. The boy was still wearing the same clothes from last night. His nephew's scent still covered it strongly.

Peter Hale was only going out into the village to barter for supplies with some of the animal furs that he owned. Hoping to buy some luxuries for the den. When the pack moved they had to abandon most of their belongings, only taking the essentials with them. His wife Irene was getting tired of just roasting whatever meat they had over an open fire, and he promised he would get some pots and pans for her to use. Peter would do anything to please his mate, she always came first. Even if it pissed off his sister, the Alpha.

He had five deer pelts, eleven beaver skins, and twenty-eight mink furs in total. The beta could supply some fruits and spices with the minx. While using the beavers to get some new clothes and woven blankets for the cubs. And the deer pelts he would use to buy the pots his wife wanted along with other utensils. 

The man smiled, with the corners of his eyes crinkling. Yes, this would make her happy indeed. Peter would probably will get something nice for Irene, maybe a new dress, made in her favorite color too. Purple, ironic really. Because Wolfsbane flowers were purple. 

It was how the two of them met, he was a teenager then, and he was rebellious at that age. She was out picking flowers one hot day in midsummer, by a creek. He was curious when he stumbled upon her. Peter was in wolf form then, and he surprised her when he tumbled over the small cliff overhanging the stream, right into the flower bed she was picking flowers from. 

The purple flowers of death forced him to revert back into his human skin. It gave him hives for two days.

Peter tucked away his items in his pack he carried, continuing to smile and greet others that walked past. His mate bashed him on the head when he tried to explain himself. That no, he was not a devil out to steal her soul. The man laughed under his breath while looking around the small village. Cataloging who was in charge, the followers, and the ones that were just there. 

He was about to take his leave, for coming into the village for what he came for. Peter still had one deerskin left, but as he was rounding the corner. A little boy sped past him, his eyes downcast after an once-over he did to Peter. Muttering a hello and taking off once more. Towards the home of a healing woman with her son.

A scent caught his nose. Immediately he knew that boy was Derek's mate. The boy was still wearing the same clothes from last night. His nephew's scent still covered it strongly. 

But there was another scent, that nearly overpowered the other. 

It was strange, but not unfamiliar at all. 

Peter watched the boy go and decided that he has to confirm this revelation before he went back and tell of his findings to the Alpha. 

He waited between two houses that were much close together. Out in the front he heard an elderly couple rage at each other. Peter watched with his ice-green eyes intently at the house Derek's mate wandered in. He could hear what was going on in that house. Sayings about another boy named Scott, the boy's friend. In that manner he learned what Derek's mate name was.

It was Stiles, who would name their child 'Stiles'?

The man heard that Stiles have been in fact out last night, meeting Derek. Derek being kind enough to bring him back to the village. His nephew could have just wisked the boy back to their pack and introduced him. Much like his mother has done to their father. Peter wouldn't be all that surprised if Laura did that when she found her own mate in time.

Once the two boys were out, he followed them from the shadows back to Stiles' own house. The grown man slunked under an open window. He didn't need to be so close as to listen in on their conversation. But Peter needed to confirm where he had smelled that scent before. Peter knew that the boy wasn't exactly human, he had an inner glow that called upon magic. The sorts that consumed his mind and made him want in a way to pledge his loyalty to the boy.

He heard that Stiles was in fact going to sneak out again later that night, hoping to find more of the wolves in the woods. And hoping to meet his 'Blue-eyes' again. Derek. 

Right was Peter was going to slunk away and leave the village, he heard someone clear their throat. And right behind him.

Peter quickly stood straight in surprise. Spun around in facing the man that took him off his guard. 'How did he snuck up on me?!' Peter would have been able to hear him approaching! 

Ice-green eyes flashed mandarin, though quickly ducking his head to avoid discovery. Peter doesn't want to be the reason why their pack moved again so quickly. Besides, he doesn't think Derek would look upon him kindly for a couple of years if he was forced to abandon his mate. And he knows his nephew wouldn't resort in kidnapping the boy either. 

"I know what you are," the man said, his voice calm that was lightly amused. Peter looked back up at the dark skinned man, and he immediately knew that it was the village shaman. Also a magic user that mostly used his talents to heal others, and communicated either with the dead or those that are not human. 

"My name is Alan Deaton, and I am also guessing that you have found out Stiles. Considering that you are lurking outside his home under an open window. Though I do not think you would need to be so close considering that you can hear nearly a mile away." Deaton said in a manner that he did not approve of Peter's actions. "But I am going on a haunch is it was his scent that drew you in, wanting to be closer. Am I not wrong, sir?"

All Peter could do was give a slight nod.

The smile on Deaton's face turned down at the corners, his eyes harden, his demeanor serious. "I'd highly advise against trying anything on my apprentice, because as of now, he is now my pupil. Under my care and guidance. You and your pack are welcomed in this village, as long as you do not cause trouble for its inhabitants and those whom travel on the paths." Deaton said whiled moving so that he was between Peter and the Stilinski household.

Both men walked in a one-eighty, and Peter slowly walked backwards out of the village, keeping his eyes on the shaman. Every supernatural creature knew to be wary of a human that can wield magic. Witches and Warlocks are not the same that came to Shamans, and Jinxes. 

Once Peter was a good distance away from Deaton and the house which Stiles lived, he turned and bolted. When he finally got at the boarder of the forrest, he heard the man said in a normal voice. It made him pause, "a family of hunters moved in a few days ago, shortly after the rumor of your pack settling in. You should warn the others of your pack that they may have been following you."

The werewolf felt a cold chill snaked up his spine, he just nodded even if he knew that the shaman couldn't see him in the distance. 

Peter had to get back and report of the news in the village.

~*~

Sighing, Alan slumped his tense shoulders and was regaining his composure. He had a feeling that the wolves weren't ordinary at all, but he wasn't even prepared to face a werewolf. Most of his things were back in his hut. But at least it didn't resort to violence. With guts shredded out of his abdomen or being bitten for that matter. Though the downside of it was that one beta wolf found Stiles out. 

A Jinx was revered and rare, some even went to great lengths to steal one. Because with a Jinx and a Foreseer could be very valuable to those whom obtained it. Increase in strength and speed, and not really needing betas to give an Alpha a power boost. With a Jinx as a mate, a werewolf could just go on its merry way, same went with Foreseer. 

He was worried, because Stiles haven't even learned the basics of his trade to even worry about being courted by one of the werewolves. Not to mention the risks if the Argents found out what Stiles was. Most hunters tolerated Shamans because they are doctors that could also help them if their own was injured. And a Foreseer to them will be able to foretell what was to come and give them charms of good luck and fortune. Though with a Jinx was just plain bad luck. A single Jinx alone can foul their plans and make them run for cover. 

Deaton heard stories of Jinxes, what their powers are and how their trade worked. But most of the answers came from Madeline herself, Stiles' mother. In fact she was the main reasons why he moved to this village three years before Stiles was born in the first place. 

He met a Foreseer once, she told him that his life would be filled with conflict that he will be there to help those that need it. Come across other supernatural beings and teach the one that will help bring those from the dark back into the world of mortals. Because all werewolves, elves, fairies, witches and vampires were just becoming stories. And they cannot be forgotten. She mentioned a Jinx woman will give birth to the one that will help those that are in hiding.

The shaman then set out to find one of the few Jinxes. And in so he came across Madeline. The Foreseer woman said he will know the Jinx by her eyes, eyes like a wolf that were golden in color. 

In after meeting her, he learned of her trade and asked questions. Deaton became her friend right till her death, and he promised that yes, he'll teach her son what she had taught him. 

Soon Stiles will turn thirteen summers, the year that every Jinx must undergo their training. Since the arrival of the hunters and wolves, Deaton had no choice but start teaching Stiles of the trade. Because if and whenever the hunters figure out what Stiles was, he'll be at least able to defend himself if his father or Deaton there to intervene. 

The shaman walked up to the door, gave three knocks on the door and waited for Scott and Stiles to answer so that he may enter. Scott was the one that opened up, his look of surprise was washed away with a large smile. The boy tackled the older man in a hug around his waist. Deaton chuckled and patted Scott on the head as he was lead towards the kitchen. He saw Stiles was tasting the food from the pot he was cooking with. 

Stiles was rambling on about something or another, and he turned his head and greeted Deaton with his own smile. 

Right as Stiles was going to walk over to the shaman, the boy tripped over a bag.

The same bag filled with pheasant feathers, and Deaton's eyes widen, his smile leaving his face. Because he had a feeling where those birds came from.

"Oh Stiles, what have you done?!" Deaton bemoaned and lifted the boy back on his feet and stared into the golden eyes that he inherited from his mother. The power of the Jinx were already beginning to rouse within Stiles, and it was much too soon. It must be because of the supernatural that surrounds the village.

Deaton was at least hoping that he was able to begin the training before Stiles aware of it all. 

It was too late.

The Jinx was ready to trade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHH NOOOOOO!!!
> 
> *dramatic pose*


End file.
